In certain processes for manufacturing semiconductor substrates, it is necessary to transfer thin useful semiconductor layers from a donor substrate to a receiver substrate.
This is especially the case during the manufacture of FDSOI (fully depleted silicon-on-insulator) substrates.
These FDSOI substrates are increasingly used in the microelectronics industry.
These substrates comprise a thin useful silicon film, which is generally less than 300 Ångströms in thickness, placed on a buried oxide layer.
During the manufacture of FDSOIs, sample FDSOI substrates belonging to substrate batches are inspected at the end of the manufacturing process in order to check the defect density present in the useful layer.
It has been observed that defect density varies from one substrate to another and from one batch of substrates to another. Therefore, it is necessary to implement procedures enabling the quality of these FDSOIs to be controlled.
Furthermore, certain FDSOIs obtained from certain manufacturing lines prove to be unusable because of the presence of crystal defects.
This has an impact on manufacturing costs, which would be desirable to reduce.
Finally, the quality of the manufacturing processes used could be improved, with a view to standardizing the process and improving the quality of the manufacture.